This invention is concerned with a utility monitoring circuitry and more particularly with electronic circuitry for measuring the amount of energy consumed by a system, displaying the cost of the energy and controlling and monitoring the cost against a predetermined standard.
In the last few years, dramatic increases in the price of natural gas and oil have resulted in sharp rises in the cost of electricity for consumer use. Various incentives and programs have been pursued by state and federal governments and other institutions for the purpose of eliminating the waste of energy and developing more efficient energy sources. The consuming public, especially homeowners and industrial users of electrical energy, have become increasingly conscious of the need for energy conservation.
In spite of the foregoing developments, it has been difficult if not impossible for a consumer of electrical energy to readily and continually monitor the amount of energy he is using. The cost of consumed energy is normally not made available to the user until a monthly statement is received, some time after the electrical energy has been consumed and the charges have been incurred. This delay can be especially damaging during periods of high power consumption or in situations where power consuming appliances or apparatus are inadvertently left running for long periods of time.
It is possible for a consumer to manually monitor his electrical energy consumption through periodic readings of his electric meter and to then calculate the charges, but this procedure is difficult and cumbersome and is therefore not practical. Moreover, present systems do not provide for feedback control to reduce, moderate or shut down the electrical power input when the maximum desired energy usage has been reached.